Mission Paw: Into The Darkness
by RexieCakes
Summary: Sweetie is sick and tired of being stopped every time she wants to become Queen. So after another failed attempt, she seeks to get Revenge on the PAW Patrol starting with Skye... Which leads to the other pups walking right into a trap later down the road. Skye X Everest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm Rexie and welcome to my first PAW Patrol fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! Now this will become a dark story and the pups will be going on a Mission PAW in this story too. Of course it won't happen right away (But pretty soon I'm planning in either chapter two or three) They will. So read, review, and enjoy! Also yes I ship Skye X Everest**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. People were out running errands, kids were playing... It was another normal day for this peaceful town. At the moment Skye of PAW Patrol was currently on her to to meet her girlfriend Everest for a lunch date.

The two had been together for three months and it had been the happiest time of their lives. When they had told the others about their relationship everyone but Chase accepted it at first. Chase was heartbroken. He had been crushing on Skye forever. Soon he got over it though and he continued being friends with both Skye and Everest.

As Skye saw shop come into view she suddenly heard a voice which made her freeze up. "Hello, Skye,"

Turning towards the alleyway behind Skye saw a certain small white pup waking towards her. "Sweetie?!" Skye yelped in surprise. "The other day when you and the PAW Patrol ruined my plans once again from becoming queen, I knew I had to take action in getting revenge on you pups! And that starts with you!" Sweetie barked. She leaped at Skye who was so shocked, she couldn't move out of the way in time. Sweetie grabbed Skye and put a paw over her mouth and then drug into the alley...

Everest sat at a table for two. She had been waiting for Skye for ten minutes now. "Maybe I should call her..." Everest mumbled to herself. She activated her pup tag and began to speak. "Skye?" "Skye can you hear me!?" No answer...

"I'd better call Ryder..." Everest thought. Then she called for the human boy who answered right away. "Hey, Everest! What's up?" asked Ryder.

"Not good! Skye didn't show up for our date... I'm afraid something happened... I called her and there was no answer... You know the last time she didn't answer she crashed on Jake's mountain.." Everest replied.

"Don't worry, Everest. We'll find her! Come on to the lookout. I'm going to call for the other pups!" Ryder responded.

"Okay," Everest said, as she jumped off her chair and headed for the Lookout. "PAW Patrol to the lookout!" Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us!" The five other pups said in unison. They ran into the lookout and Marshall tripped on his stuffed kitty and then when sliding into the elevator. He crashed into the others and everyone fell onto their stomachs.

"Sorry, Pups..." Marshall said slowly.

Everyone laughed as they got up but Chase noticed Everest was without Skye. "Everest... Where's Skye?" Chase questioned.

"That's what this all about... Skye didn't show for our date..." Everest mumbled.

"We'll find her, Everest," Chase barked.

Then the elevator went up and the pups got into their uniforms before going to the top of the lookout where they each got in line and sat down. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Chase howled.

"Pups... We've got a problem. Skye didn't show up for her date with Everest. And when Everest called her there was no answer. Now we're going to split up and look all over town for her! I need all paws on deck for this mission! So Zuma! You check the beach!"

"Let's Dive in!" Zuma cheered.

"Chase! You use your spy gear to send your drown into the forest!"

"Chase is on the chase!"

"The rest of you look other places! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said. Then the team all got into their vehicles and drove off into Adventure Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two! Thanks to everyone whose faved, reviewed, and followed this story so far. Glad you guys are enjoying it! The PAW Patrol goes on a Mission PAW in the next chapter!**

* * *

The PAW Patrol began to drive all over Adventure Bay. Everest was trying not to go into a panic attack, as she drove her snowmobile down the road which would take herself from the lookout to , thinking that maybe she'd get a hint of what had happened to Skye. Everest stopped her vehicle when she caught Skye's scent. She jumped out and began sniffing the ground. It lead up to the alley behind bakery.

Everest began to slowly walk down the ally as Skye's scent got stronger. As she glanced to her right, the husky gasped in horror and felt like she was going to throw up... There laying in a pool of blood was Skye. The Cockapoo was a mess. Her jack appeared to be broken. There was a gash in her side and three of her teeth had been knocked out. "SKYE!" Everest yelled. She ran to her girlfriend's side and looked at her in worry. "E-Everest..." Skye mumbled. "What happened!?" Everest barked. "Sweetie... She... Raped me and then beat me up..." Skye whimpered.

The husky growled and then activated her pup-tag to call Ryder. "Ryder! I found Skye! Send Marshall with his EMT truck NOW!" Everest screamed.

Ryder knew it was serious from the tone of Everest's voice. "Okay, Everest. I'm calling Marshall right now," Ryder said. "But where are you?"

"In the alleyway... Behind Mr. Poter's Everest responded.

"On the way now," Ryder said. Then the boy called for the other pups to meet behind .

Marshall looked upon Skye with worry as he put her on the stretcher and pushed it into the EMT truck. "Katie is waiting at the vet. I need to take Skye right away," Marshall said.

"Can I come along?" Everest questioned.

"Of course," Marshall nodded. He let Everest go into the back to sit by Skye. Then the pups headed to Katie's.

"Wyder? What happened to Skye?" Zuma asked as he and the others waiting outside the exam room at the vet. "I'm not sure Everest wanted to go with Skye so I didn't have to time ask her if she knows anything," Ryder replied.

Suddenly Marshall, Katie, and Everest came out of the examination room. "Skye will be fine. She'll have to stay off duty for five months, it appears she was biten and clawed that's what caused the gash," Katie said.

"She also lost a lot of blood we had to give her some... She's gotta rest for a while Katie said she can come home in a week," Marshall added.

"Sounds like an animal did this?" Rubble asked, titling his head.

"It wasn't just any animal... It was Sweetie..." Everest muttered.

"SWEETIE!?" The pups yelled in unison.

"Yes... But you guys there's something else too. I made sure to check Skye over if it was true or not and it is..." Katie said slowly.

"Wh-What is it?" Chase asked.

"Skye was raped... Sweetie raped her..." Katie managed to choke out.

Chase's eyes went wide. He bared his teeth and growled loudly, while the others looked as if they were gonna pass out. Ryder felt his heart stop.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Chase screamed.

"Chase... Calm down..." Ryder replied. "I know you're angry... But behaving like this won't help matters,"

Nodding, Chase began to take deep breaths and pace back and fourth, as he tried to calm down.

"Ryder, what are we gonna do!? Sweetie's gone too far this time!" Rocky barked.

"You're right, Rocky. And we're going to do something... I think I have a plan," Ryder responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three! So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder's head felt like it was spinning. He never wanted any of his pups to be in pain or danger. And now Skye was suffering so bad. It was almost like she was a completely different pup. Once Skye was able to return home she didn't eat much, couldn't sleep unless someone was there beside her, and all day she stayed on her pillow in the living room of the lookout. A psychiatrist was called in she met with Skye three times a week.

Everest had been staying over a lot. She didn't want to leave Skye. Meanwhile Ryder was trying to figure out where Sweetie may be. He had called the Princess only to find out she had kicked Sweetie out of the castle after having enough of the pup. When Ryder told her what Sweetie had done to Skye the poor girl almost fell faint. Ryder knew they had to find Sweetie he had a plan of how to catch her, it was only a matter of finding her first.

However one day when Ryder received a call everything changed. "Hello?" Ryder answered. "Hello, Ryder..." Ryder nearly fell off of his chair when he heard that voice. "Sweetie!?" "Yes it's Sweetie! I wanted to know, how is Skye doing? Is she a total wreck? Doing her was quite fun..."

"SWEETIE THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING TO FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME!? AND CHASE WILL ARREST YOU!" Ryder yelled. He was angry. So angry. "You don't have to find me... I'm going home..." Sweetie said slowly. "I have a bone to pick with the Princess," Sweetie giggled. "Don't you dare do a thing to the princess!" Ryder spat. "You can't stop me!" Sweetie said with a laugh before hanging up. "Looks like it's time... For another Mission PAW," Ryder thought, before calling for his pups. "PAW Patrol to the lookout!"

The pups raised to the elevator. Even Skye came even though she took her time. Marshall made sure not to trip on anything so Skye wouldn't be startled. The elevator raised them to the changing room. They put their uniforms on and then went to the top of the lookout where Ryder was waiting. Once the team was sitting in line Ryder spoke up. "Pups... I got a call from Sweetie. She's heading back to the castle in Barkingburg Skye I want you to stay here I'm going to call for Carlos and Tracker to come so you're not alone. And Everest? I can understand you wanting in on this mission so for this Mission PAW you are in," Ryder said.

Nodding, Everest look on with determination while Skye sighed and just laid down on her paws. "Everyone once Tracker and Carlos get here, we are going to the Air Patoller and then we're suiting up to go..." Ryder said, before calling Carlos. "Hey, Ryder!" Carlos said with a smile. "Carlos! The pups and I have a very big mission to go on. However Skye can't be alone yet... Can you and Tracker come watch her while we're gone?"

"You betcha! We'll be there soon!" Carlos responded, before hanging up.

"Okay pups. Let's all head outside," Ryder said. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

-  
Soon Tracker and Carlos arrived. Once they were inside the lookout with Skye, Ryder and the others bordered the Air Patroller.

"Okay pups, Sweetie said she has a bone to pick with the princess and after what she did to Skye I think we can agree she could do anything..." Ryder said.

"Ryder, what if Sweetie tries to do something to the rest of us?" Chase asked. "We'll just to stay on alert... So if she does she won't win," Ryder responded, as they arrived in Barkingburg.

"Alright, Pups... We're here time to gear up Mission PAW style," Ryder added, as the plane landed in their underwater hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING- The following chapter contains dark content that's not for all readers- If you read this do so as your own risk- Okay so we're getting into the darker part of the story now, so read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chase led the PAW Patrol into the castle where they warned the Princess of Sweetie's return. Marshall and Rubble stayed by the princess to give her protection, while Ryder and the others split up to search for the white pup.

As Chase went down a hallway he heard something from behind. As the German shepherd turned around he froze in place... Sweetie was standing there with a gun in her paws. "Hello, Chase," Sweetie said with a giggle. "Sweetie! Put the gun down and put your paws up!" Chase ordered. "No can do, Chase!" Sweetie spat. Then she pulled trigger..

BANG!

"Was that a gun shot!?" Rocky yelped. He went running in the direction of the sound. The others had heard it too and they raced to try and find each other.

Sweetie laughed as she looked at Chase now laying on the ground with a bleeding chest. Groaning in pain, Chase growled at the evil pup. "You're a monster..." Chase hissed.

"Oh don't I know it!" Sweetie giggled.

Then to finish Chase off Sweetie pulled the trigger again and shot him a second time in the chest.

Rocky ran right into Everest as the two went running down the same hallway. The two hugged and sighed in relief. "Pups!"

Everest and Rocky turned to see Ryder running towards them. "Ryder!" The pups barked in unison.

"I'm so glad you two are okay! Have you seen Chase?" Ryder said.

"No..."

"You don't suppose it was him do you? Shooting at Sweetie?" Rocky questioned.

"It could've been... Come on let's find him," Ryder replied.

Sweetie dragged Chase's dead body into the princess's bedroom and then put the next part of her plan into action. Rubble and Marshall wanted to go find their friends when the gun shot rang through out the castle, but they knew they had to stay with the Princess. However when Sweetie emerged with a gun in her paws they growled and got ready to fight. "Move pups or I'll kill you both!" Sweetie barked.

Marshall much to Rubble's surprise growled and Rubble glared at Sweetie with hatred in his eyes. "Looks like I'm killing you both then!" Sweetie laughed. She pulled the trigger and another gun shot ran through out the air.

Both pups had managed to dodge the bullets, however when they got up they realized that the Princess was gone. "Oh no..." Marshall said, as he gulped.

"Come on, Marshall! We've gotta find her!" Rubble barked.

Nodding, Marshall followed Rubble up the stairs to where they hoped they'd find the Princess.

"Alright, Princess..." Sweetie said with a growl. She had the young girl tied to a chair and she looked terrified. "Time to get a visit from your favorite pup," Then Sweetie dragged Chase's body out from under the bed and the Princess's eyes widened in horror at the dead pup. "I have with me a little tool we're gonna have us some fun!" Sweetie laughed. She then went over to the dresser where was keeping her special weapon. Turning around to have the Princess Sweetie had in her paws a chainsaw...

Going over to Chase's dead body Sweetie began to cut him up into little pieces and blood spattered onto the bedroom walls. Once his legs were in little pieces and his eyes had been cut out, Sweetie took the body parts over to the Princess. "Now you will eat your favorite pup!" Sweetie said with a laugh, as she ripped the duck tape off of the Princess's mouth. "No!" The Princess cried. Growling, Sweetie smacked the girl in the face who screamed in pain. "Okay..." The Princess whimpered.

The Princess ate Chase's eyes first since were a bit hard to chew and when the Princess sollowed them, she almost threw up.

"Now the legs..." Sweetie said slowly with an evil smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Dark content read at your own risk!**

 **And here is chapter 5! We're getting close to the finale battle. Everest VS Sweetie heck yeah! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall and Rubble followed the Princess's and Sweetie's scents to the bedroom where they both gasped in horror. Not only did they see The Princess tied up to a chair with Sweetie, but also a dead Chase who was in pieces "YOU FUCKING, MONSTER!" Marshall screamed loudly, as he lunged for Sweetie. Laughing, the white pup dodged Marshall and ran out of the room. "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Rubble yelled angrily.

"We'll get her..." Marshall said slowly. He looked at his best friend's dead body and began to tear up. "Sweetie will pay for this..."

Rubble nodding and then began to untie the Princess.

Suddenly Ryder, Rocky, and Everest ran into the room. "Marshall, Rubble what's going on-" Ryder began to say, before catching sight of Chase's body. "CHASES! NO!" Ryder cried.

"Oh my god..." Rocky mumbled. Everest's eyes winded and she growled in anger. "That's it... Sweetie has got to be stopped!" Everest yelped. She felt years form in her eyes and she began to cry, as did the others.

Sweetie laughed as she watched from a distance. "I've broken the PAW Patrol! Now it's time for them to walk into the trap..." The white pup said with a smile on her face.

"HEY PUPS, RYDER COME AND GET ME!" Sweetie yelled loudly. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom and giggled. Marshall growled and went running at her. Sweetie took off running and the others expect for the Princess, who Ryder told to stay put followed behind the fire dog.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marshall yelled, as he chased Sweetie down the hallways.

Laughing, Sweetie took a bomb out of her pup-pack and threw it towards Marshall who didn't have time to stop. "MARSHALL!" Ryder cried out. He grabbed the others and jumped to the side as the bomb went off.

As the smoke cleared Ryder and the pups stood up only to see Blood on the floor and walls and Marshall's body parts all over.

"No... Oh god no..." Ryder muttered. Rubble seeing the blood and pieces of Marshall's body threw up. Rocky and Everest hugged each other and cried. The Princess came running down the hall towards the PAW Patrol and gasped. "No... Not Marshall too..." The Princess said.

"Don't worry, Princess we'll stop Sweetie..." Ryder said slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here is chapter six! So this chapter isn't as dark as the others. So I don't think I need to warn anyone of anything. So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Sweetie's next plan went into action as she laid down bear traps in the halls of the castle. Then turned off the power...

* * *

The pups yelped as the lights went out and Ryder sighed knowing it had to be Sweetie doing something. "Hold on, Pups I have a flashlight," Ryder said, as he got it out.

As the PAW Patrol walked through the halls with the Princess behind them they came across the traps on the floor. "So that's why Sweetie turned the power off! She wanted us to step in these," Rubble growled. "Ryder what are we going to do!?" Rocky asked in panic. "I'm not sure..." Ryder mumbled.

"Sweetie is tricky..." Rubble nodded.

"Yep," Everest replied, as she realized something. "Hey... Where the heck is Zuma?"

"OH MY GOD!" Rocky yelled as he began to panic even more. "We haven't seen him since we spilt up!"

Ryder's head began to spin. As much as he loved his pups he had forgotten about the water pup, once the first gun shot had gone off. Things were just too much right now.

"We need to... To..." Ryder began to say before they heard something running down the halls. Coming into sight was indeed Zuma.

"Wyder! Pups!" Zuma said cheerfully. However the happiness on the water pup's face was short lived, when he caught sigh of Marshall. "Marshall!?" Zuma yelped.

"Sweetie did this..." Everest said slowly.

"NO!" Zuma cried out. "NO!"

"Ryder, I want to take Sweetie down! permission to kill if needed?" Everest said.

"Permission granted," Ryder replied. Rocky held Zuma close and hugged him tightly. "Here, Everest..." Ryder added. He gave the husky a second flash light and looked at her with a weak smile. "Go get her,"

Nodding, Everest took off knowing that it was now or never...


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GAWD! ;3; Here it is the finale battle and end of the story. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic and I plan on more PAW Patrol stories too! So thank you all for the support, reviews, etc!**

* * *

Everest was more determined than ever now to take Sweetie down. As she ran through the halls of the castle with the flahlight signing as she carried it in her mouth, The husky felt pissed. So pissed. Suddenly Everest stopped in her tracks when she saw Sweetie standing before her with an evil smile on her face. "Let's take this to the castle's tower..." Sweetie said with a growl. She then ran off up a staircase and Everest dropped the flashlight and followed her.

Growling, the husky was ready to fight. As she ran up outside into the castle's tower she saw Sweetie and charged towards the white pup. She knocked Sweetie down and then stood over her. Sweetie then used her back legs to kick Everest off of her. Getting up quickly, the husky growled. Everest and Sweetie cirled each other and bared their teeth. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Everest screamed. She lunged for Sweetie and the two pups went rolling across the castle's tower. Everest bit Sweetie's left paw and the evil pup cried out in pain. Everest pinned Sweetie down and then took her teeth and bit the white pup's neck. Crying out in pain, Sweetie struggled to get free but couldn't... Her cries became sofer and softer and soon she was dead.

Sighing, Everest got up and glared down at the dead pup. "Finally this is all over..." Everest mumbled. "Nowthe others and I can go home,"

Everest informed the others of Sweetie's death. No one blamed Everest for killing her after all Sweetie had killed two of their own, plus had raped and beat up Skye and left for her dead.

When they arrived home in Avdenture Bay things got bad again. Skye and Tracker were told of Chase and Marshall's deaths. The two pups cried for hours. Funnerals were held for the fire and police pup. The PAW Patrol continued to work on missions and Skye was slowly getting better. One night Everest and Skye were on a walk through the park. Everything was peaceful. "I love you, Everest," Skye said. "I love you too, Skye," Everest responded. The two pups shared a kiss and smiled at each other. Skye sighed in content and leaned on the husky for a moment. "This night is perfect," Skye barked. "Perfect indeed," Everest nodded.

-The End-


End file.
